Generally, a process for creating a product involves a number of different entities with differing expertise. For example, these entities may include a business team, an engineering team, and a documentation team. In many cases, one team may outline requirements, which are to be solved by another team. In order to ensure that these requirements are met, team leaders may meet and provide a “formal handoff.” This formal handoff may include a number of meetings in which one entity inspects the solution, thinks of omissions, and provides feedback to another entity.
Such a formal handoff between entities may be error prone, inefficient, and subjective. In addition, changes that may occur during the process may not be communicated to every team, which may be directly or indirectly affected by such changes. Furthermore, even in the case where entities have employed a manual cross check between different documents or components to ensure that the requirements are satisfied, this type of activity is time consuming, error prone, and difficult to maintain.